JUEVES ONCE DE MARZO
by sonylee
Summary: Sakura mira a Shaoran en cada viaje en tren hacia a la escuela y al parecer a él no le importa mucho pero un día ella descubrirá que no todo es lo que parece y lo que puede suceder cuando el amor realmente existe. Dedicado a Ina Tsuki.


**Hola A todos**…les presento mi oneshot "Jueves Once de Marzo" y si, todo viene de la cancion de la Oreja de Van Gogh (grupo genial!!!) que lleva el mismo nombre y fue escrita como un homenaje a las personas victimas de los atentados a los trenes de Madrid en un día como ese.

El Oneshot es un Sakura/Shaoran y está escrito en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Sakura, realmente trata de ser lo más fiel posible a la canción.

**Jueves Once de Marzo está dedicado a mi amiga Ina Tsuki que adora la canción y tenía ganas de leer un fic inspirado en la misma, no sé si te guste pero fue hecho con las mejores intenciones…tú sabes bien que hace mucho que no ejercito el cerebro n_n so es lo mejor que pude hacer. Espero que en serio te guste.**

Y que les guste a todos, críticas constructivas, flores o verduras en submit review and Go! Me interesa mucho su opinión.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes utilizados en este oneshot son propiedad del grupo artístico Clamp y no es para nada mi interés lucrarme con esto, solo pasar un rato entretenido con ustedes y ejercitar las neuronas. Aunque no publiqué la canción, sepan que Jueves Once de Marzo (inspiración de este oneshot) pertenece a la Oreja de Van Gogh y no la publico porque está prohibido en Fanfiction. A mi solo me pertenecen diálogos, argumento e idea.

Sin más preámbulos A leer y Comenten!!!

***

**JUEVES ONCE DE MARZO**

**Por Sonylee**

Todos los días.

Si, Shaoran Li es todo lo que no soy. Por eso me encanta. Estudiamos el mismo curso pero en distintos salones y él es sencillamente brillante, es bueno en deportes, en matemáticas y en todas las demás materias aunque por lo que he podido observar es algo reservado, lo rodean muchas personas pero tiene pocos amigos y yo quisiera ser una de ellos y quizás con el tiempo ser algo más, no descarto nada.

Desde hace un tiempo lo primero que hago al despertar es pensar en él y es que me parece fascinante y por lo tan fascinante que es…no me atrevo a hablarle…si, lo he intentado y no una ni dos sino creo que miles de veces pero es como si la voz se quedara atascada en mi garganta. Después de tantos intentos fallidos llegué a la resignación "Admirar a Shaoran Li desde una distancia prudente, muy prudente". Esta actividad se volvió más fácil cuando lo vi en el mismo tren que tomo para ir a la escuela, al principio me parecía que estaba imaginándolo pero cuando pude notar una vez más los mechones dorados entre aquel pelo castaño y que unos ojos miel miraron fugazmente hacia donde estaba pude comprobar que era real, Shaoran Li en persona con su uniforme escolar y en toda su altura tomaba mi mismo tren.

Precisamente estoy entrando al tren ahora y es como si fuera el destino a mi favor, Shaoran está sentado en el mejor lugar para yo observarlo. Trato de no mirarlo mucho para no denotar mi nerviosismo, si solo pudiera hablarle sin sentir que el corazón me va estallar en cualquier momento sería feliz, desvío mi mirada hacia una de las ventanillas, ahí perfectamente puedo ver a Shaoran sin que él lo note y luego me miro a misma. No es que sea desagradable, soy alagada por mis grandes ojos verdes esmeraldas y mi cabellera castaña que llega a la mitad de la espalda, alta, delgada porque hago mucho deporte, pero sé que debería ser más, sigo siendo común y un chico tan poco común como él no se fijaría en mi por eso, por ser como todas finalmente.

Sé que si fuera no solo más bella sino más inteligente tendría el valor que necesito para dejar de estar parada junto a este poste y sentarme al frente suyo y sonreírle, discutir teoremas de Pitágoras y hablar de ecuaciones, aprenderme que pi. es mas que 3.14…pero parece imposible, ahí está él, impasible y sereno sin imaginarse ni un poco lo mucho que lo quiero y que deseo estar a su lado…y si lo supiera tal vez pensaría que estoy loca porque no he hablando con él y por lo tanto es como si no lo conociera pero lo conozco, lo sé.

Cuando suena la voz de la operadora anunciando la parada en la que debemos bajar sé que otra oportunidad de acercarme a Shaoran se esfumó pero intento sonreír y lo logro aunque no de manera sincera, él camina unos pasos delante de mi alejado del mundo escuchando su reproductor de mp3 mientras yo solo lo miro y deseo estar caminando a su lado tarareando juntos la canción que escucha.

***

Un día de los de siempre.

Hoy es diferente, me he subido al tren y mirado a todos los alrededores a ver si lo encuentro pero no está. Decepcionada camino hacia un asiento vacío con la monotonía de los pasos de un condenado y me siento, suspiro derrotada, hoy se ha roto la magia, Shaoran no está y no lo podré ver como siempre lo hago y eso que decidí usar la mejor falda de mi closet, amplia, blanca con flores negras y un suéter blanco, hoy se podía ir sin el uniforme a la escuela y me había esforzado tanto para lograr que hoy él si me mirara pero no está.

Veo como mis ojos se entristecen en el cristal de la ventanilla y luego de unos segundos como un castaño de ojos miel se sienta frente a mí. No puedo evitar sobresaltarme y sonreír como si hubiera ganado la lotería, el encanto y la magia han vuelto al tren. Hoy también, como todos los días lo veré y esta vez más de cerca de lo que nunca imaginé, él fue quien tal vez sin darse cuenta cambió nuestra rutina, mejor dicho mi rutina de solo obsérvalo desde la prudente distancia.

No me canso de mirarlo y vuelvo a preguntarme que música le gustará porque otra vez va absorto en su reproductor de mp3 sin imaginar mi emoción, sin ver mis ojos llenos de expectativas y de deseos de hablarle.

Al parecer nota que lo miro, no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que comencé mi ritual de obsérvalo y él me mira y me siento avergonzada e incapaz de sostenerle la mirada y cierro los ojos volviéndome hacia la ventanilla. Lo escucho suspirar. Me ha descubierto pero no le importa, lo sé, porque cuando bajamos del tren…De nuevo camina adelante sin voltear ni una sola vez.

***

Jueves Once de Marzo.

Desde aquel día que se sentó frente a mi, ha sucedido lo mismo. Recorremos las paradas en el tren como los dos extraños que supuestamente somos y bajamos en la misma pero ni nos miramos, o mejor dicho el no me mira porque yo no he dejado de hacerlo jamás. Si, ver a Shaoran Li se ha convertido en mi pasatiempo, cuidando de no excederme en miradas para que no me vuelva a descubrir y no le vuelva a importar que es lo peor.

De lunes a viernes paso el tiempo mirándolo, tocándole y hablándole con unos ojos que él no se atreve a mirar.

_Y me canso, soy humana, sé que soy demasiado imperfecta para tus perfecciones, Shaoran, pero estoy cansada de que no me devuelvas la mirada._

Y decido hablarle, primero es un suave susurro que no escuchó, luego un tartamudeo.

-Sha…Shaoran…-le digo. Hace rato que noté que no lleva sus audífonos y por eso me mira esperando lo que sea que voy a decirle. Lo que sea y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que no sé que decir, no sé por donde comenzar, no sé decirle que me gusta, que lo quiero, no sé nada. Ahí se hace escuchar la operadora que anuncia nuestra parada y me siento salvada-disculpa, no debí llamarte por tu nombre siendo que no somos amigos, perdona-balbuceo rápidamente y salgo disparada del tren, esta vez yo fui la que cambié nuestra rutina y voy adelante pensando en lo tonta que debí escucharme ante él, muero de la pena y considero que hubiera sido lo ideal que una de las tantas veces que pedí a la tierra que me tragara ésta si lo hubiera hecho, así me hubiera evitado esta vergüenza delante de Shaoran, la primera vez que le hablo y le digo semejante estupidez, no me soporto.

El camino se me hace nublado por las lágrimas retenidas en mis ojos.

En un momento siento que alguien me toma del brazo y hace que me detenga, cuando me vuelvo ahí esta él, Shaoran mirándome tan directamente a los ojos como siempre había deseado.

-puedes llamarme Shaoran-me dice de pronto aun sin soltarme el brazo. En ese momento las lagrimas que retenía ruedan por mis mejillas en mi expresión sorprendida, lo había logrado, él me estaba hablando-por mi parte, desde siempre te he llamado Sakura…porque sé que no te molestaría

-¿sabes mi nombre?-pregunto algo más recuperada de la impresión. Él me va soltando lentamente y sonríe algo avergonzado, es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír y es una sonrisa hermosa

-no es lo único que sé de ti, eres muy buena en deportes, coleccionas muñecos de felpa y te gusta el pastel de chocolate con fresas-dijo rápidamente rascándose la cabeza. Sobra decir que lucía encantador-últimamente he estado practicando una receta y ha salido bien, me gustaría que pudieras probarlo un día-agregó totalmente sonrojado. Yo debía estar igual que él porque la cara me ardía, me parecía un sueño irreal y sin que él lo notara me pellizqué.

-sería genial-dije en voz baja cuando sentí dolor por el pellizco comprobando así que este momento sucedía y era real. El volvió sonreír aun sonrojado.

Al mismo tiempo ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta de la escuela que estaba a unos cuantos metros, desde donde estábamos aun se podía escuchar el bullicio de la estación de trenes.

-¿sabes? Antes solía venir en bus a la escuela porque me gusta el paisaje-comenzó a decirme. Yo lo escuchaba con atención mientras caminábamos-pero un día se me hizo tarde y tuve que tomar el tren, fue el primer día que te vi ahí y seguí viniendo en el tren…honestamente, solo para encontrarme contigo-confesó en voz baja.

Cada vez todo me parecía más y más irreal, el corazón no me dejaba de latir fuertemente pero estaba feliz sin duda. Aunque no podía dejar de preguntarle algo.

-pero entonces ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste ni me dijiste nada?-pregunté con curiosidad-siempre pensé que te caía mal o que simplemente te caía indiferente…-

-era porque-me interrumpió él-porque no tenía el valor de acercarme, lo siento, lo intenté tantas veces hasta que llegué al punto de conformarme con verte y nada más, disculpa. No sabes cuanto me ha costado decirte todo esto.-agregó entre un suspiro

Siento que estoy temblando pero es de la más pura emoción, es como un sueño que se cumple…recordaría este jueves once de marzo siempre, estaba segura.

Shaoran tomó mi mano haciendo que nos detuviéramos a unos pasos de la escuela, me miraba con ternura y si, con expectación.

-Sakura por favor permite que nos conozcamos, si quieres primero seamos amigos-dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas-tal vez pienses que estoy loco pero desde hace tiempo sé que te quiero

_Si es un sueño deseo no despertar jamás._

-llámame loca pero yo también te quiero desde hace tiempo, Shaoran Li-le dije luego de unos momentos y los dos sonreímos mientras nos acercábamos para dar inicio al primero de los que yo esperaba fueran muchos besos. Fue cálido, suave y lleno de ternura, nuestros labios parecían conocerse desde hace tanto tiempo y terminado el beso ambos reímos juntando nuestras frentes, nosotros también parecíamos conocernos desde siempre y tal vez así era-llegaremos tarde a clases-le recordé entre risas

_El amor te hace reír por lo que no sabes y llorar por lo conoces de más._

-lo sé-me dijo él divertido y comenzamos a correr de la mano para entrar a la escuela antes de que nos cerraran la puerta en la cara. Antes de ir cada quien a su salón, nos besamos de nuevo.

Jueves once de marzo, gran día para un inicio.

***

Jueves Once de marzo.

Desde aquel jueves once de marzo hoy han pasado exactamente cinco años y si, sigo con Shaoran Li. Él me sigue amando y yo a él mas que siempre. Después de nuestros trabajos, hemos decidido encontrarnos en el lugar que nos hizo querernos la primera vez.

Ahí estamos sentados uno al lado del otro en el tren que nos llevará hasta un lugar que no sabré cual es hasta que lleguemos, es una sorpresa de Shaoran.

-¿Cuándo es que vas a decirme Shaoran?-pregunto emocionada abrazada a él-es que me muero de la curiosidad

-ya pronto lo sabrás, solo en tres paradas más y estaremos llegando-contestó él divertido. Físicamente no era el mismo que conocí, ya no tenía esa cara de chico, era todo un hombre hecho y derecho vestido de traje.

-¿y no podrías darme una pista? ¿Chiquitita?-vuelvo a hacer un intento que sé que es en vano, mirándolo con ojos vidriosos.

-aunque seas algo manipuladora, te quiero-me dice sonriendo y abrazándome más fuerte

En esos momentos me sentía la mujer más feliz y completa del mundo, cierro los ojos, recostada en su pecho escuchando los calmados latidos de su corazón una vez más… ¿Quién se imaginaría que algún día estaría así con él? ¿Qué aun después de cinco años estaríamos juntos queriéndonos? Si se pudiera congelar un momento, no podría hacerlo, porque han sido tantos y tantos momentos llenos de alegría a su lado.

_No quisiera separarme nunca de él, jamás._

Escucho un fuerte estruendo y siento como el tren se sacude, todo es confusión y no sé que está pasando…solo escucho ruidos, a personas llorar y gritos pero no suelto a Shaoran, jamás lo haría.

Abro los ojos después de no sé que tiempo, y es como si no los hubiese abierto porque todo sigue oscuro pero sé que Shaoran está a mi lado. Hace tanto frío que estoy temblando.

-¿Sakura estás bien?-lo escucho preguntar preocupado. Llevo mis manos a su rostro-¿Sakura?-repite y por el tono de su voz sé que está asustado pero no sé porqué…

Yo siento que todo está bien. Acaricio el rostro de Shaoran con mis manos, su barba esta ahí pues esa mañana no se había afeitado y sonrío ligeramente.

-no me hagas esto, por favor, háblame-lo escucho algo lejano y trato de hablarle pero no me sale la voz, es como si me doliera hablar, como si tuviera la garganta herida. Shaoran está llorando, siento como sus lágrimas caen en mi mejilla. Los gritos se siguen escuchando pero cada vez son más lejanos como la voz de Shaoran, solo murmullos-desde la primera vez que te vi te quiero, Sakura…te he querido como a nadie, tienes que vivir, te necesito a mi lado, por favor, no te vayas…te quiero, te amo

_Quisiera responderte, Shaoran…pero ya no tengo voz ni fuerzas, algo se escapa de mi cuerpo, creo que es la vida pero como siempre soy tan despistada que no me entero de nada ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Cómo paso de estar recostada en tu pecho un momento a estar muriendo en el otro?_

Por ultima vez intento hablarle pero no puedo. Aun no respondo que también lo quiero, que lo amo y con la última de mis fuerzas y el penúltimo de mis latidos acerco su rostro al mío y lo beso.

-te amo, Sakura…-

***

_**Descansa en paz**_

_**Sakura Li**_

_**1982-2004**_

_**No sé como ni cuando vaya a suceder pero sé que algún día volveremos a estar juntos cuando tome mi último tren.**_

_**Siempre te amaré**_

_**Tu esposo, Shaoran Li**_

***

**SONYLEE DICE:** Espero que les haya gustado mucho y que me dejen todos sus comentarios, cualquier pregunta puede ser respondida así que adelante. Cada vez que escucho la canción esto que escribí es lo que me llega a la mente así que espero no haberlos herido con lo último….Nos leemos en la próxima!!!!!

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSS por favorrrrrrr


End file.
